heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Rage/Gallery
Gallery Images Ed Rage.png|Ed's savage rage. Kratos rage.png|Kratos' rage towards Zeus. Spejson's rage.png|Spejson's rage seeing the transvestite, with whom he dealing last night and wanted roadkill him. The Loud House Get the Message 2 Lori.jpg|Lori Loud raging at Lincoln for going into her room. Shero's rage.png|Shero raging at Riza telling about events which caused a failed evening party. Stork angry at Finn.png|Stork raging at Finn for selling Condor for other ship. King Julien going to rage.png|King Julien's rage after rats touch his feet. Star furious at Ludo and his henchmens.png|Star Butterfly's rage over Ludo and his henchmen. Mr. Gus in Treasure Map 22.png|Mr. Gus enraged. Ren's mad stare.png|Ren Hoek growling angrily at Stimpy and Sven for messing up the house. Ron Stoppable's public freakout.png|Ron Stoppable's rage, oupled with Kim's relationship with Eric blossoming, and Bueno Nacho becoming overcrowded with a horde of kids begging for the new Diablo toy, Ron is finally pushed over the edge and he snatches the reporter's microphone and screams that he's losing everything he ever loved. File:Max_Goof_releasing_stress.jpg|Max Goof raging at Goofy for making him lose the X-Games to the Gammas, disowning him as his father. Patrick rage.png|Patrick Star raging at SpongeBob SquarePants for calling him "tubby". SpongeBob's meltdown.jpg|SpongeBob's raging breakdown after three baby yellow creatures jump in front of him, making him 332nd in line. The Lost Mattress 044.png|Mr. Krabs' rage at Squidward for taking out his old mattress. Dying_for_Pie_015.jpg|Squidward yelling at SpongeBob that he's supposed to explode. TheWorst52.png|The Wattersons rant about how miserable their lives are from their points of view. Gumball and Darwin hate being male, Anais hates being young, Nicole hates being female, and Richard hates being old. Catfish_30.png|Granny JoJo raging at Grandpa Louie for thinking she cheating to her with a another girl Shippening68.png|Darwin flipping out at the sight of alternate adult versions of Gumball and Carrie being a married couple with a baby child. Dan pissed off.gif|Dan losing his temper. Nemi furious.png|Nemi Montoya's rage after Mio's incident Justforkix refuses return to Gaul.png|Justforkix angrily berates at Asterix and Obelix while refusing to go back to Gaul. Devin's rage.jpg|Devin's rage. Mirror Gem - GarnetAngry.png|Garnet's raging at Steven Universe after the latter accidentally slapped her in a blind rage. Ashi Enraged.png|Ashi screaming in rage while facing a horde of Orcs to protect Samurai Jack. Shero's wrathful stare.png|Shero raging at Cizer, who killed Blacky Dot Scary.png|Dot's scary rage when Audrey and Lotta instead of participating in the capes show they have fun. Penny_get_furious.png|Penny Ling raging violently because of the wrong outfit, which Blythe unconsciously made for her. ART!!!!.jpg|Dean McCoppin raging at The Iron Giant for eating his art instead of his scraps. Furious Drew Pickles.png|Drew Pickles seething with fury after hearing that his brother lost Angelica. 108 00037.jpg|Cartman's rage towards Kyle over getting him "Ants in the Pants" instead of Red Mega Man because they were all sold out hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7566.jpg|Mavis raging at her father Dracula after Jonathan leaves after he was exposed as a human. Powerpuff_rage.gif|Powerpuff Girls furious with Mojo Jojo for stealing the candy. yin gets angry.jpg|Yin's raging at Master Yo for sitting a toy. TLK Skullitron attacks.jpg|The Guardian Knight Skullitron's blind rage. RunawayAngelica-DrewScoldsAngelica.jpg|Drew Pickles raging at his daughter, Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. Furious Sir Topham Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt furious with Thomas, thinking he was chasing Ryan with the dynamite (not knowing Thomas was actually trying to save everybody from getting blown up) and cruelly & unfairly sends him to his shed in disgrace. Calloway's rage.jpg|Mrs. Calloway snorting with rage about to burst the train doors. YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING!!.jpg|Mike Wazowski raging at Sulley for getting them sent to the Himalayas. TheUnseen34.jpg|Kylie Griffin upset with Eduardo Rivera for losing her Proton Pistol during their battle with a Phantom Witch. Anger about to explode.jpg|Anger's rage King Triton's destroying Ariel's treasures.png|King Triton destroying Ariel's treasures in a barbaric rage. Maxie's mad at Goofy.jpg|Max Goof raging at his father for dragging him to Lester's Possum Park. Avengers-Hulk-Loki-1337008016 (1).gif|The Hulk raging at Loki for insulting him Woody yelling at Buzz.jpg|Woody reaching his breaking point and yeling at Buzz, who still believes that he's real space ranger. Hiro wants revenge.jpg|Hiro Himada enraged when Prof. Callaghan reveals that he started the fire that killed Tadashi and escaped himself with the help of Hiro's microbots, meaning his brother sacrificed himself for nothing. Francis ticked off.jpg|Francis ticked off for constantly being mistaken for a lady and gets into a fierce argument with some flies. Verne furiously insults his friends.jpg|Verne furiously insulting his friends while trying to defend his actions for costing all the food RJ gathered. Flint Lockwood's ticked off.jpg|Flint Lockwood ticked off about food falling like gravity, after his father disowned him at a restaurant. Goofy angry with Max after max gave the wrong direction at the junction.jpg|Goofy angry with Max after he gave the wrong direction at the junction. Eep furious her family shattered her shell.jpg|Eep furious the family shattered the shell Guy gave her. The-Last-Kiss-the-last-kiss-10541669-500-375.jpg|Michael lashes at his girlfriend, Jenna in the house while she is threatening him with a knife and he yells and curses at her. He becomes savage depression, for him and Chris for having sex and punishing them both. Lightning yells at Mater.jpg|Lightning McQueen snaps at Mater for making him lose the race in Japan, testing their friendship. Will Hunting flipping out in rage.PNG|Will Hunting lashes at Skylar in his raging breakdown. Dale Doback is very angry.PNG|Dale Doback's rage at Brennan Huff after he touched his drum set. Benjamin Mee angry.PNG|Benjamin Mee raging at Dylan Mee for not being happy. Drake Parker getting mad.PNG|Drake Parker's rage at Josh Nichols for having an argument about the foam finger by shouting, "I'm moving out!". John Bennett gets mad.jpg|John Bennett reaching his breaking point at Ted in the bedroom, as he and Ted start to have a fight. Ranting_Mom.jpg|Carey Martin raging at Zack and Cody for sneaking out to London's internet show and grounding them again. Takemeout_344.jpg|Benjamin Sisko raging at Odo for regenerating at the ballgame in the holosuite after Worf struck out. GohanTurningSSJForVidel.jpg|Gohan finally snaps and powers up to Super Saiyan after Spovovich attacks his girlfriend, Videl and almost crushes her head. Professor Utonium enraged with Miss Keane.PNG|Professor Utonium finally snapping, that he never date Miss Keane who doesn't believes his stories. Bang Bang.jpg|Jenny Wakeman snapping throwing a temper tantrum her mother refuses let her go to the fair. Merida fury.png|Merida slashing the family tapestry in a rage during an argument with her mother. Angry Lulu.png|Lulu Feeling Very Angry. Lori Enraged S1E15B.png|Lori Loud raging at his brother Lincoln Loud for saying mean things about Ronnie-Anne Santiago for the 2nd time. Tonguc furiously disowns Shero and blame him for losing his house due to overdue rent.png|Tank's raging at Shero and blaming him for losing his house due to overdue rent. Spejson Angry.png|Spejson's rage after Solaris told about incident from New Year's Eve. Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg|Squidward Furiously yelling at Spongebob and Patrick for ruining his Sunday Morning. Furious Garfield.jpg|Garfield splutters with fury as he swats Odie's ball aside, jealous of Odie getting all the attention. File:Anya_Dmitri_arguement.jpg|Anastasia raging at Dimitri after finding out that he lied to her from the beginning. StayPuftMarshmallowManAnimated15.jpg|Stay Puft's rage towards the transmogrified Murray the Mantis parade balloon. Raising the Barn 36.png|Lapis Lazuli becoming outraged at the mention of the Diamonds when Steven recaps what has happened to him recently. Peaches raging at Manny.jpg|Peaches raging at her father Manny for his over-protective from her independent and treat her like a child, testing their relationship. Grandpa_Longneck_angry_at_Cera's_dad.jpg|Grandpa Longneck angry at Mr. Threehorn for insulting his grandson Littlefoot, after he was bullied by Hyp, Nod, and Mutt who waste the water in the river. Blake yells at John, Dave and Shelley.PNG|Blake's rage, threatening to let John, Dave and Shelley sell their names and telling them that they are going out, after experiencing about the coffees and closers. Coraline_attacking_Wybie_with_her_shoes.png|Coraline Jones throwing shoes at Wybie Lovatt for not listening to her about the Other World and calling her "crazy". Chi-Chi_yells_at_Goku.jpg|Chi-Chi angry at Goku and screaming at him after Goku doesn't recognize Chi-Chi. I'M_GOING_OUT!!!!!.png|Hogarth Hughes furiously raging at Kent Mansley after the latter continuously pesters him about the Iron Giant. Eduardo's Savage Intimidating Rage At Terrence.png|Eduardo's Savage Intimidating Rage At Terrence tiff angry with hammer.png|Tiff gets angry with Dedede's hammer The Undertaker's rage.png|The Undertaker gets angry at Shawn Michaels for slapping him in the face before he defeats him. moana_rage.png|Moana furious that her boat is destroyed. MysteryScienceFair201X402.png|K.O. turning into T.K.O. out of being unable to save his friends in Dendy's simulation. Steve_FU.png|Steve raging at Francine and saying "F--k you!" at her after Francine unplugs Steve's video game console and ordering him to set the table. Derek_grabs_rothbart_sized.jpg|Prince Derek confronting Lord Rothbart in a fit of rage over Princess Odette's death. Stan Kyle and Kenny mad.jpg|Stan Marsh,Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick are upset because Eric Cartman eating the skin of every chicken to KFC and are putting foot down to never speak to him,never watch him and never need a help to him Queen Novo becoming enraged MLPTM.png|Queen Novo raging at Twilight Sparkle for trying to steal her magical pearl. Violet_Parr_Enraged.png|Violet Parr raging at her father for letting Rick Dicker completely erase Tony's memory of her and renouncing her role as a superhero. Ash enraged.jpg|Ash enraged to see Lance singing with another porcupine girl named Becky. Dr. Gregory House's breakdown.PNG|Dr. Gregory House's rage. Riley Andersen going nuclear.png|Riley Anderson's rage at her parents during their dinner. Fusion_Cuisine_160.png|Alexandrite raging at Steven and Connie for trying to escape from Beach City. Gwenangry.jpg|Gwen raging at Lindsay. GokuSuperSaiyanTransformedAtLast.png|Goku becomes a Super Saiyan because of anger due to Krillin's death, caused by Frieza. Incredible-hulk.jpg|Hulk's rage. Angry_Benson.jpg|Benson's rage threatening to fire Mordecai and Rigby to clean their room. Matt Ishida Enraged.jpg|Matt Ishida raging at Digitamamon. Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida fighting about searching for the others or going back to Infinity Mountain.jpg|Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida fighting about searching for the others or going back to Infinity Mountain. Dark Sonic Nazo Unleashed.png|Sonic the Hedgehog becomes Dark Sonic because of anger due to the defeat of his friends Knuckles, Shadow and Tails, caused by Nazo. Ryuga scolds Sento.jpg|Ryuga raging at Sento for giving a Castle Lost Bottle to Kazumi. Rohan_mocks_Josuke's_hair.png|Josuke's Rage while his hairstyle is being insult by Rohan. Takato Matsuki Enraged.jpg|Takato Matsuki raging at Beelzemon. Timon Enraged.png|Timon's rage. Gunnery Sergeant Hartman's raging breakdown.PNG|Gunnery Sergeant Hartman's rage threatening to snap out at the marines when call him "Sir". Chiron revenge.png|Chiron smashing Terrel over the head with a chair for getting Kevin to beat him up. Comander Hoo-Ha Enraged.png|Commander Hoo-Ha's Rage. Esme Hoggett glaring Rex.jpg|Esme Hoggett is furious at Rex for biting her husband Arthur Hoggett in the hand who was trying to break him and Fly from fighting over of Babe herding the sheep. Violet_betrays_her_father_Beegood.png|Violet raging at her father Beegood because she had enough of rivals with the meadow bugs and breaking up with him for lying to the bugs about Team Poppy would lose by make her Team Tropolis win with cheat. GGBowser.png|Bowser's mental rage of fury as he attacks the fighters and anyone who across his path when he is fully transformed Astro Boy's rage at Zoran.PNG|Astro Boy becomes outraged at Zoran for causing her to add baking powder, when she tried to make a mess in the house. Isabella raging at Phineas not noticing being cute.jpg|Isabella raging at Phineas for thinking Meap is cuter than her. Sunset "it's not about the parakeet!" EGROF.png|Sunset Shimmer is fed up with Flim and Flam yelling in rage, "IT'S NOT ABOUT THE PARAKEET!!". Bigez Courtney Rankings.png|Courtney growling in rage. LeShawna Enraged at Chris McLean S02E05.png|LeShawna growling angrily at Chris Mclean for laughing at her butt. The Beast's heroic breakdown.jpg|The Beast raging at Belle for refusing to come down for dinner. Baloo in a rage.jpg|Baloo raging at Mowgli's accusation. Friar Tuck arrested.jpg|Friar Tuck getting unjustly arrested by the Sheriff of Nottingham after the Sheriff steals the only coin from the poor box. Arnold_raging_at_Helga.png|Arnold raging at Helga because of constant bullies him. Peter Griffin's breakdown.jpg|Peter Griffin raging at Homer Simpson for giving him a nosebleed. Luigiangry.gif|Luigi enraged after losing the game. KISS Demon rage.jpg|KISS Demon growing in Rage at Shaggy and Scooby Happy Gilmore angry.PNG|Happy Gilmore screaming and yelling at his golf ball. Twilight_angry_EG2.png|Twilight's rage against the Dazzlings. cgl-cosplay-egl.jpg|Kurapika's eyes turn red when he's enraged, turning him into a Specialist. Snakes On Plane 2006 Screenshot 2592.jpg|Agent Neville Flynn's rage about how he's had it with these snakes inside his plane. Kane furiously attacking John Cena for insulting his brother The Undertaker.png|Kane furiously attacking John Cena for insulting his brother The Undertaker. YOU'RE AN INANIMATE OBJECT.gif|Harry Waters' rage angry-bumblebee.gif|Bumblebee raging at Agent Burns for injuring Charlie Naruto's rage.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki rages at Haku for badly injuring Sasuke Uchiha, causing him to unleash the powers of Kurama. Robin_&_Cyborg_arguing.png|Cyborg raging at Robin Strongarm's mad.jpg|Strongarm's rage when she noticed Bumblebee following her. 02 theximpulse 032.jpg|Shadowcat raging at Avalanche. Kazu's angry.jpg|Kazu Shioda furious when Guardromon did not watch Suzie Wong as he commanded. Courtney Enraged.jpg|Courtney growling in rage after being banned from WeTube. Fixit's angry.jpg|Fixit raging at Denny Clay. JasmineHateShawnWHYYY.png|Jasmine raging at Shawn for hitting her with a dueling stick. Terra Enraged S02E13.jpg|Terra raging at Slade. Raven Enraged S04E07.jpg|Raven raging at Slade. Glenda's rage.png|Glenda Glitterpoop furiously roars at an Alarm Clock for waking her up in the morning. Taker attacking Elias.png|The Undertaker furiously attacking Elias for insulting his nickname. BobAndLarryGettin'Angry54.png|Bob and Larry are furious about losing at game night and don't ever want to go to sleep. Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scolding Candace.jpg|Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher raging at Candace for throwing a wild party without their permission. Brock Lesnar screaming in rage.png|Brock Lesnar screaming in rage during his entrance. Wander's breakdown.png|Wander raging at Sylvia, after box is not take it. Phineas mad at Candace.jpeg|Phineas raging at Candace for hulkifying Baljeet, which destroyed his chance to restore the heroes’ powers. Isabella breaking her pencil in rage.jpeg|Isabella angrily breaking her pencil while enraged. 216CharlieMansonXmas_17.jpg|Sharon Marsh raging and punishes her son Stan Marsh for disobeying her by not going to Cartman's grandmother in Nebraska for the holidays as her permission. Miguel Santos' rage.png|Miguel Santos' rage during the soccer tournament. John Lennon's Rage With Paul McCartney.PNG|John Lennon raging with Paul McCartney for not coming in The Abbey Road Studious with George Harrison and Ringo Starr because Linda and Paul celebrating anniversary. Arthur's_Big_Hit.png|Arthur Read's murderous furious raging at D.W. Read for destroying Bell X-1 model and ruining everything. Bach yelling at Two Stonemasons.png|Johann Sebastian Bach yelling at two stonemasons for disturbing him outside his window while he tries to write his own music while practicing hymns for the Duke. Its-the-great-pumpkin-charlie-brown-i-demand-restitution.png|Sally raging at Linus. Willy Wonka angry.jpg|Willy Wonka furiously in rage at Charlie Bucket and Grandpa Joe for stealing Fizzie Lifting Drink by breaking the rule of his own chocolate factory. You_Took_Everything_From_Me.png|Scarlet Witch's rage over Thanos destryoing Vision Joseph enraged at youngest brother mentioned by his brothers.png|Joseph is enraged at his older half-brothers, believing he had been replaced by a new youngest brother after being cruelly sold into slavery. Terence growling.jpg|Terence growling at the Green Pig for hugging the Birds. Beast Boy being framed by Adonis for supposedly hurting Raven.jpg|Robin raging at Beast Boy Twilight angry S1E15.PNG|Twilight Sparkle's rage Sunset Shimmer exploding in anger EG3.png|Sunset Shimmer’s raging breakdown as she’s telling Twilight that she put her friends’ lives in danger. Princess_Ember_Enraged.png|Princess Ember raging at Chancellor Neighsay. Jim Craig angry at Harrison.PNG|Jim Craig raging at Harrison. Herbie destorying the red car.jpg|Herbie raging after he found out that Jim was trying to replace him with his new car. Optimus Prime's mad now.png|Oprtimus Prime getting into a rage of fury as he slaughters and kills every single Decepticon in his path, including Shockwave. Tiger's mad now.jpg|Tiger growling with rage at Chula, after he threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon. Owen's mad now.jpg|Owen Grady hitting the dinosaur models from the table in fury when Claire Dearling didn't agree with his idea against The Indominus Rex. Jack mad at Oogie now.jpg|Jack Skellington outraged with Oogie Boogie's cruel behavior towards Sally and Santa Claus. Bloo's mad at Mac and Coco.png|Bloo angrily berates Mac for accusing him of being jealous of Coco for stealing the kids from him. Never make fun of Phil again.jpg|Phil furiously attacking the Fat Thebian for insulting his training of Achilles. Lucy telling off Niko's mother.png|Lucy Wilde splutters with rage during an argument with Niko's mother. Don't call me JUNIOR!!!!.jpg|Indiana Jones rages at his father, when he calls him 'Junior' during an argument. Bob Parr's last straw.jpg|Bob Parr choking Mr. Huph and throwing him five walls over for he failed to save a mugged citizen because of him. Eric Cartman's raging fury.png|Eric Cartman went into a rage of fury in order to save the South Park world is by swearing and cursing to stop Saddam Hussein from taking over the world. Baymax's rage.jpg|Baymax's rage. Red's raging fury.jpg|Red's raging mood. Spidey's rage.jpg||Spider-Man’s rage as he is possessed by the symbiote. 1DFBEF6B-849C-4584-B7B2-55E9EEC8F6B2.jpeg|Lightning McQueen enraged by Jackson Storm’s selfishness Videos Ed goes on a rampage|Ed's savage rage The Price I Pay Aqua Teen Hunger Adult Swim|Meatwad's ranting about not getting ice cream while being "pregnant". The Dark Era Of Gumball|Darwin flipping out at the sight of alternate adult versions of Gumball and Carrie being a married couple with a baby child. Goku Gets Angry At Black And Zamasu for killing Chi-Chi and Goten|Goku enraged with Goku Black and Zamasu. Bakugo has no f**king chill|Bakugo's fully enraged Cartman epic lightning bolt shooting cuss scene Bigger Longer & Uncut|Eric Cartman went into a rage of fury in order to save the South Park world is by swearing and cursing to stop Saddam Hussein from taking over the world. DC Nation - Teen Titans Go! - "Staff Meeting" (Clip)|Robin's rage after the Titans broke his staff. Benson Has Anger Issues Boog_was_furious_and_threw_Elliot_off_the_cliff|Boog furiously blaming Elliot for getting him sent to the forest. Milo Murphy's Law The Phineas and Ferb Effect --- Doofenshmirtz crashed onto an Island|Cavendish raging at Doofenshmirtz for being unable to live up to his destiny as Professor Time. Homer Is The Incredible Hulk - The Simpsons|Homer Simpson went on a raging fury as the Incredible Hulk lookalike. JJBA Diamond is Unbreakable - Rohan Insults Josuke's hair Dark Sonic Real Power-1|Sonic the Hedgehog becomes Dark Sonic because of anger due to the defeat of his friends Knuckles, Shadow and Tails, caused by Nazo. Sunset shimmer goes mad because of Flim and Flam|Sunset Shimmer is fed up with Flim and Flam yelling in rage, "IT'S NOT ABOUT THE PARAKEET!!". Transformers 3 Fight Scene - Optimus Prime Rage HD 720p Mr. Incredible vs his Boss Coco - Family Argument and run away from home TSL - Ranting Mom Brothers (9 10) Movie CLIP - Sam Loses It (2009) HD File:The Simpsons S08E08 Hurricane Neddy - Ned Explodes|Ned Flanders' rage after his friends and neighbors, including Homer Simpson crudely rebuild his house. Patrick's Rampage|Patrick snapping at everybody for not giving him a gift on Valentine's day. File:Ami's Negative Outburst|Ami gets mad at Yumi Avengers Endgame Scarlet Witch vs Thanos Scene (You Took Everything From Me)|Scarlet Witch's rage over Thanos destryoing Vision LMS 15|John Lennon Rage's With Paul McCartney Category:Galleries